Helpless When She Smiles
by shizinga
Summary: Syd is the most popular girl in college who is a cheerleader, Sky is her boyfriend and the quarterback of their college team. Bridge is a geek who is into hacking. Z is beautiful and smart who tops in whatever she does. Jack is her adopted brother. Sky/Syd, Bridge/Kat, Jack/Ally going on to be Sky/Z, Bridge/Syd, Jack/Ally , Kat/OC. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or the song "Helpless When She Smiles" by Backstreet Boys.

(A/n: Sky, Syd are very rich. Bridge is wealthy. Z and Jack are also "well-off" you know. No Power Ranger stuff... No mutant powers no nothing just normal college romance.)

It was 7am in the Delgado residence as an alarm beeped and the figure on the nearby bed who was in deep slumber groaned. He got up, scratching his head walked along the long hallway and opened the other door and got in and stood for two minutes in complete silence as he saw the figure sleeping peacefully in her bed, a smirk forming in his lips as he screamed "YO Z WAKE UP!" The girl woke up shocked and fell down from her bed and he started laughing "Everyday Z every day and I still find it amusing" Z groaned "Get lost Jack!" Jack mimicked her voice as she threw a pillow which he dodged and ran out. Z then woke up groaning and mumbling some not so sweet things about her dear brother.

In the Tate residence, Sky Tate, who meticulously followed a schedule was already up and in the shower when his phone rang and he smiled and picked up "Hey baby.." the voice on the other end was pissed as she squeaked in a high pitch voice of how annoying her step mother was because she didn't give her a car which she demanded. Sky rolled his eyes as he heard similar rants millions of times before and said "Syd Syd Syd chill... you already have a cool ride. And you don't even drive." Syd groaned and said "So? That ride was cooler. I swear to God Sky why do you always take my step mom's side? You have a crush on her?" Sky now getting pissed scoffs "Shut up Syd." as he disconnected the call. She always was insecure.

At the Drew residence, Sydney growled as her boyfriend cut her off. As she was busy curling her hair, she saw Bridge's status update about some new toaster technology in her tablet and smiled "What a goof!"

In the NewTech City College, Ally was waiting for her boyfriend, just when Jack came in his bike and stopped infront of her, opened his helmet and said "Sorry baby sorry, you know how Z is while waking up!" Ally rolled her eyes "You mean Z who reached half an hour before you?" Jack then muttered "Shit." and smiled at her sheepishly, just then a loud honk was heard and Jack turned back and saw Sky and Syd in Sky's car, he kept on honking and when Jack didn't move, he descended his window and shouted "You're blocking road Landors!" Jack rolled his eyes and said "Try a small car next time maybe you will fit in." Syd rolled her eyes and started honking again, and kept honking until Sky held her hand "What's wrong with you today Syd?" Ally rolled her eyes and said "Cmon Jack it's not worth it, you need to park too." As he moved, Sky shouted "Thanks Ally! You are the brains in the relationship!" Jack said "Hey!" and Ally chuckled, Syd glared at Sky and screamed "What the hell was that?" Sky looked at her confused still driving "What?" Syd then nodded as if she realised one thing and smirked "You're in love with Ally Samuels aren't you? That bitch!" Sky parked his car burning in anger "Shut up Syd! Why do you keep linking me with other girls? I love you ok?" he almost barked and Syd scoffed and then saw the flyer of a Charity ball gala and then suddenly changed her demeanour and said sweetly "I know baby, I love you too!" But Sky still mad walked away and Syd thought 'The nerve of him to walk away' and rolled her eyes and muttered "Whatever." Just then she was joined by Morgana who greeted her chirpily "Heyy Syd!" seeing her wear a bright pink spaghetti top with a white coat and denim shorts and pink stilettos. Syd not acknowledging her started walking, Morgana following her.

Sky walked in the hallways muttering something in anger as he collided with a girl, she was wearing a yellow tank top, a brown shrug, black jeans and brown boots, and his expression became soft as he saw her face after she put her hair in place "Heyyy sorry you alright... Z?" as he bent down picking up the books she dropped as she smiled at him "Yeah... thanks!" she said as they got up and he gave her the book. Sky smiled and Z asked "Hey have you seen Jack?" Sky said "Yeah saw him down, he was with Ally." she smiled and said "Thanks Sky!" Just then Bridge came "Heyyy guys! Oohh Z I kinda need your Operating System notes and Kat is looking for you in the class!" Z rolled her eyes and gave him her notes and smirked "You don't have to blush when you say her name!" Bridge blushed even more as Sky chuckled "Aw buddy you're in love!" and Z laughed, Bridge glared at both of them and changed the topic "Hey Z what are you doing this evening we all can catch a movie you, me, Kat!" Z shook her head "Can't come Bridge, I'm helping mom with the Char...The um...dinner!" Sky noticed something odd with Z and Bridge simply shrugged and Sky getting hurt said "Heyy! Why not make a plan with me and Syd?" Bridge said "No offence Sky but Syd is you know crazy and you are boring and Z and Kat are so much fun!" Sky looked at Z, and Z looked at him, bit her lip and looked down smiling a bit... Sky then sighed "I don't remember the last time I had fun..." Z feeling bad for him says "You are always welcome to join us Sky." and smiles at him. He smiles but Bridge starts laughing "Sky? With us? Syd will kill him if she finds out out Sky's going out with girls!" Sky glares at him as Z chuckles and tells him "Shut up Bridge. It's just that I don't want us to have any problems."

(A/n: How is it?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned here.

Just then Syd comes with Morgana "What's going on here? And you are?" she asks Z, she knew who she was but asked her anyways just to bring her down Z rolls her eyes and smirks "Don't bother you'll forget it again anyways." Syd glares at her as Bridge chuckles and Sky smiles. Z then hears a beep and removes her phone to see Kat's message and mouths 'shit!' Syd sees her phone and smirks "Nice phone you got there! How did you afford it? Worked double shifts in the nearest McDonald?" she says as she and Morgana start laughing and Sky holds Syd's hand and looks towards Z apologetically and says "Sorry Z... she didn't..."

Z simply smiles and cuts him off "No no I didn't feel bad Sky! I only get affected by the people that matter to me..." She smirked, then winked at Bridge and left. Sky saw her walk away and on seeing Kat immediately hold her ears saying sorry sorry and then putting an arm around Kat and walking down the stairs. Sky smiled and thought 'She is something else...' and then was startled when Syd clicked her fingers in front of his face smirking "She's gone by the way now can you pay attention on YOU'RE girlfriend?" Sky rolled his eyes and asked "What is it Syd? And what was that? You like insulting people don't you?"

She rolled her eyes whined "Oh get over it Sky!" And then she gets excited "There's a charity event in college and everyone has to come so you're gonna be my partner obviously...!" She then excitedly clapped her hands and squeaked. Sky sighed but then Bridge says innocently "No it's not compulsory Sydney... See it says right here on the flyer...!" he says as he shows her the flyer. Syd rolls her eyes and Sky says "Then I'm not coming Syd... I'd rather stay at home!" Syd then says "Oh please Sky I want us to be the hottest couple!" Sky rolls his eyes "I'll think about it babe... C'mon Bridge we're gonna be late" and then kisses Syd and leaves a very mad Syd behind.

After 2hrs of gruelling classes, Sky happily walks by the hallways knowing that he's got football practice. He's stopped by Bridge who pulls him and says "Sky! I need you to come with me to see Kat dancing!" Sky looks at him shocked and says "Why me?! You like her not me!" Bridge then says "What if she sees me stalking her!?" He almost whispers. Sky then rolls his eyes and Bridge adds "And I heard Sydney and the other cheerleaders are going to practice on the ground today because the sports room is under maintenance. C'mon Sky just for 15minutes!" Sky then thinks and says "Ok fine!" They sneak in the big dance room which had a few seats and immediately hid behind the last seat and the dancers in different costumes come and start showing their dance, first up to come is Kat and two other girls who start showing a really pleasant and beautifully choreographed ballet dance. After her dance got over Sky turns his head to see Bridge looking like a lovesick puppy and chuckles slightly. As they were about to leave the dance teacher calls out "Next! Elizabeth Delgado and Hunter Bradley."

Sky's feet suddenly stops hearing her name and Bridge also stops crawling and says "Oohh Z…! Sky can we watch her too? You said 15minutes!" Sky suddenly felt thankful hearing those words because he also wanted to see her dance not knowing why but acts as if he was sitting there only for Bridge and scoffs "Ok fine." The music starts, and he could see Z coming in a red spaghetti strapped fitted dress which ended slanting above her knees, her long hair open and in bright red stilettos, he thought she looked beautiful. And then he saw a tall blonde guy in a completely black trouser and shirt with red collars come and hold her waist and hand and as the beats became fast, he saw them move, with Z's hips moving to the beat and the choreography included a lot of spins and leg movements and lifts, Sky got immediately impressed by the way she danced and wanted to dance with her. But neither Bridge nor Sky noticed Morgana had seen them hiding as she was also in the dance club.

(A/n: So? How is it?)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned here.

A practice football match was going on, Sky's team on the lead and the cheerleaders were practicing their 'cheering' on the sidelines. Just then Morgana came up to Syd and said "Sydney I need to tell you something!" Syd who was practicing simply ignored her. Morgana sighed and said "It's about Sky!" Syd then stopped practicing and looked at her as Morgana continued "You wouldn't believe where I saw Sky!" Sydney gave her a curious look and when Morgana didn't say anything, she simply rolled her eyes and said "Get to the point Orgy."

Sky who was just about make a goal was pulled by Syd and he exclaimed in annoyance "What the fu...?" He didn't complete as he saw it was Syd who pulled him. He then rolled his eyes "What the heck Syd I was just about to goal!" Syd then shot back "WHAT were you doing in the dance club?" Sky then looked at the sky and closed his eyes "Bridge wanted to see Kat dance..." he said as he removed her strong hold from his arm. Syd happy with his answer pulled him to her again and kissed him on the lips but he was in no mood to kiss her back, he simply glared at her and said in a biting tone "What's your problem Syd? I'm getting sick and tired of you. Keep this going and you won't have a boyfriend to boss around." Sky's glare subsided when he saw Syd was close to tears, and sighed when Syd started crying like a baby and everyone started staring. Sky held her by her shoulder and said "Hey Syd shh shh ... m sorry..." Syd said in a high pitch voice between her sobs "Damn right you are! You know I love you that's why I'm so possessive about you! And after mom I only have you!" Sky now felt extremely guilty after she mentioned her mom. He said with genuine sorrow "Syd I'm really really sorry I'll make it up to you I promise, your dress, your jewelry and anything you want for the charity gala is all on me." Syd suddenly looked at Sky in happy shock and grinned and Sky got a little freaked out and she squealed "You're the best baby!" as she pulled him and kissed him passionately. Then jumped to her cheer leading squad and Sky simply smiling returned to his game.

After her cheerleading practice Sydney catwalked through the hallways to get to her class as she saw Bridge walking typing something on his tablet and not really paying attention towards her as every other boy in the hallway was, she felt insulted and purposely came in front of him and he unknowingly collided with her and she screamed "Hey watch where you're going!" Bridge said "Oh I'm sooo sorry Sydney! I was just doing some coding while I was walking because I looove programming! Even more than buttery toasts! No wait... not more than buttery toasts... no wait more...umm..." It must've been the thousandth time Syd had rolled her eyes while he was babbling, she squeaked "Hey! I don't care whether you love programming or buttery toasts like eww..." she said with a face thinking about all the butter. She added "And what's with the finger thing you do when you say buttery...?" He opened his mouth to say something and she cut him off "Whatever. Watch where you're going next time." She glared at him as he stared at her eyes and she got conscious and asked "What?" Bridge simply smiled and said "Tears don't look good in your eyes Sydney... just saying." and started walking away smiling. Sydney simply stared at him and smiled a bit herself and thought 'He has such a sweet smile, so sincere...' her thoughts were cut off when Morgana told her to get going because their class would start any minute.

Sky was out in the ground when he saw Z sneaking out of the college premises, Sky just felt the urge to go and see what she was upto and decided to follow her. He saw her talk to someone inside a limo from outside and give a parcel to the person and the person took it, by seeing the hand he could make out it was woman who Z was talking to, and then he saw Z smile brightly and wave bye to the lady as the limo drove by but couldn't see who the lady was because of the darkly tinted doors.

He then saw Z quietly get inside the college and started thinking who that lady was. Z wasn't rich he knew. So that person couldn't be related to her he thought, because as he'd seen many rich people, they'd love to show off their wealth and Z never did that, and she was mostly absent in the many proms, farewells of seniors, and so did her brother Jack. He knew Z wasn't poor either because he saw her clothes and gadgets but she couldn't be that rich either he thought because she walked to college. And Jack? Jack had a bike but it wasn't one of the high-end ones either. Also everyone knew Jack was Z's adopted brother but why was his surname Landors and Z's Delgado? He heard from Bridge that Z and Jack were of the same age and Z's parents adopted him while Z was born so why was his surname different?

Sky kept thinking and then his watch beeped and he remembered his Mathematics class was about to start and he rushed in. He entered the classroom to see Syd saved him a seat and smiled as he saw her winking at him and came and sat. Bridge came and sat next to him and the professor entered, a fat and old man with white hair, wearing trousers and a shirt with a tie and rectangular specs and said in a friendly tone as he put a file and a big book on the teacher's desk "Good afternoon students today we are going to continue from where we left off that is Differential calculus... Now last day we had done..." He couldn't continue as a student who was late asked permission to enter, the professor allowed him and then continued "So last day we had done one degree differentiation, today though we will..." He sighed as he was interrupted by another student who was late. After that his friendly demeanor changed to an exasperated one and he declared "Anyone who is found late for my class will not be granted entry next time."

"May I come in Professor Dale?"  
Everyone looked at Z who was standing at the door with pleading eyes. Sky looked at Bridge and widened his eyes thinking she's screwed and then rolled his eyes when he heard Syd scoff sarcastically. Prof Dale rolled his eyes on being interrupted yet again but when he saw Z he started asking " what is the differentiation of sin inverse x?"  
Z initially shocked replied "One by root over one minus x square."  
Prof. Dale then shot another question "If the slope of two lines are m1 and m2 and m1 equals one by m2, then what can you say about the lines?"  
Z replied "The lines are parallel sir."  
Sky got instantly impressed by Z's knowledge and then heard Syd shout hiding her head behind her notebook "Geek Loser!" and Bridge exclaimed "Hey!" and everyone laughed, but Sky kept his gaze fixed on Z and he saw that she still kept her smile on as she rolled her eyes and Prof Dale shouted "Who said that?" Bridge half-raised his hand and declared "Sydney Drew sir." Syd's eyes widened in shock as she glared at Bridge and said "No sir! It was Orgy I mean Morgana Williams!" Morgana's initial smirk got completely washed away as Prof Dale said " you are excused from my class." Sydney looked at Morgana as she left the room with lightly watery eyes. Sky glared at Syd and whispered "That was low Syd. Even for you."  
Z looked at Morgana apologetically as she left and asked sweetly "May I enter now Professor Dale?" Prof. Dale sighed and smiled "Yes you may but next time don't be late." Z nodded and came and sat next to Bridge.

Sky's thought again shifted to the pretty brunette as he recalled that Z was never scolded or given any sort of punishment by any professor of the college, they all seemed to speak with both Jack and Z with respect, sure with Z it was understandable, she excelled in everything she decided to do but Jack? He was excused uncountable times even though he was at fault. Sky's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Prof Dale scold Syd for not knowing a simple differential formula.

After 1 hour 30 minutes of Calculus, Prof Dale started distributing the results of the previous day's surprise test. Z smiled as she saw 94 with a smiley on her paper and saw Bridge grinning at her with 90 his smiled almost instantly turned into a frown when he saw Z got a smiley and he didn't and Z rolled her eyes and chuckled. Sky was completely disheartened by seeing a 54 on his paper, he excelled in everything but math was just not his subject and Syd simply said "Whatever" when she saw her 60, her dad would pay for her to get passed anyway.

Prof Dale sighed as he said "Very disappointing score . You are a very obedient student but you must improve you're math." Sky sighed and nodded. The Prof then said "I have seen that many students have fared well and many students still have a far way to go... So I have come up with a scheme that will make everyone do well by the end. I have noticed some of your mistakes and have come up with a plan 'Math Buddy' so you're gonna learn with your partner and also do a set of assignments I give to each group." Everyone got excited at the word 'partner'. And then everyone's excitement quickly subsided when the professor said that he had made the pairings.

After the eventful math class was over Z was walking towards her locker thinking and heard Bridge saying "Hey Z wait up!" Z stopped by her locker as Bridge said "So you and Sky huh?" Z rolled her eyes and scoffed "Yeah!" but internally she was jumping because she had a big time crush on him. And said "I'm just thinking about you and Sydney omg!" she smirked and Bridge looked down disappointed and said "And Kat's with Conner." Z said "Aww Bridge. It'll be okay."

(A/n: So what do you guys think?)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned here.

Sky was sitting on his desk in his very lavish gray, blue and crimson colored room practicing math but he couldn't help when his mind wandered to the thoughts of a certain brown eyed girl whom he was taking much interest these days whether he wanted or not. He never even noticed her before in his first semester other than a 'scholarship topper' as Syd told him and as Bridge's good friend and neither did Z make any attempts to get noticed by him like the other girls who fawned all over him.

He just recently took the time to notice her when he collided with her in the hallways and saw her big brown eyes and sweet embarrased smile as she asked him about Jack. He also noticed she was not sweet all the time as he recalled her sassy remarks on Syd and on other students. He also couldn't forget her beautiful and seductive salsa in the dance club. She was so different, she made him curious. He just then noticed on the big wall in front of him which was made of mirrors on the whole wall, that he was smiling the whole time, then he saw a picture of him and Sydney on their holiday to Paris and his smile gradually subsided.

Sydney Sydney Sydney. Sydney Drew. Miss Popular. Arrogant and Selfish. But she wasn't like this before. She was the sweetest girl Sky knew. He knew Syd from forever, they were best friends, as his dad and her dad were 40-60 shareholders respectively of a famous 7-star hotel business they'd started long back where people would come just to spot celebrities. She acted like a princess then too but she wasn't arrogant. And when she lost her mother in high school, she needed a support which she got from her bestfriend Sky.

Sky still remembers Sydney's mom's last words to a young crying Sky seeing his bestfriend sleep beside her dying mother after hours of crying "Take care of my princess Sky." Sky from then onwards only took care of Sydney trying to make her happy. But when her father stopped showering her with love and affection as he married another lady and got busy, Sky's bestbuddy Syd grew into Sydney Drew, the rich spoilt arrogant bitch everyone knows her to be. And when she told him her feelings for him he had to say yes because he was afraid she wouldn't be able to take another heartbreak. Sky liked the old Syd not the Syd she was now and was with her because he still saw a few hints that reminded him that the old Syd was still alive in her somewhere.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang and saw the time to see it was 7:00pm, the time Syd would call him, he picked up his phone and smirked "Think of the devil!" and he was shocked to hear someone say "Huh? You were thinking about me?"

Sky then saw his phone and it splashed the words 'Delgado Elizabeth' and his heart started beating fast and he immediately answered "Uhh... Sorry Z, it's just that I thought you were Syd, she calls at this time."

Z's smile instantly disappeared "Ohh...um... I'm so sorry Sky I'll call you back... I didn't know that Sydney calls you at this time since this the first time I'm calling you..."

Sky could feel her disappointment and said "No no Z it's fine..." but Z cut him off saying "No no I insist... I know how Sydney is..."

Sky sighed, his heartbeat increasing rapidly and was about to say something when he heard Jack's voice saying "C'mon Lizzie we're gonna be late for practice!" Sky heard Jack's voice fading gradually as if he was walking away while reminding her.

Z shouted to Jack "I'm coming!" and then lowered her voice and said to Sky "Umm... I'll call you later. Its about the mathematics assignment. 9 sound's good?"

Sky smiled "Yup sound's good."

Z smiled as she imagined him smiling and said "Cool...bye." and Sky said "Bye." and heard a click and sighed as he put his phone down. His heart still beating fast and he thought why was he feeling like this? And what was she practicing for? Dance maybe. But then why did Jack say "We're gonna be late?" Just then he saw his phone it was 7:04 and called Syd and talked with her but his mind was completely occupied by Z.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

It was 8:45pm and Sky had just rushed from the dining hall to his room in a matter of minutes, which was really fast considering the distance between his room and the dining hall. As he reached his room he took his phone and went to his balcony and sat beside his swimming pool looking at Z's Fa**book profile on his laptop, her display picture was of herself and Kat while they were on the beach and Z wore a crimson tank top and denim shorts with her long hair half-dried and Kat wore a one piece bikini with a sarong and her hair was made into a pony. He smiled seeing an album named "To the beach" with Katherine Manx, Bridge Carson tagged to it. He opened it to frown because he saw a message "Elizabeth only shares her pictures with the people she knows" and he cursed "Damn you privacy settings!"

He thought of sending her a friend request but then thought Sydney would get to know and he never sent any friend requests to anyone anyways, he always only accepted the many requests he got everyday. Just then his phone rang and he stood up seeing the screen showing the name 'Delgado Elizabeth', and time '9:00pm'.

He smiled as he picked up the phone after letting it ring for a little bit and greeted "Hello Elizabeth!" and suddenly felt silly calling her that.

Z then said "Sky you can call me Z!"

Sky smiled "Ok Z so what is it that you called about?"

Z smiled and said "About the mathematics assignment! I thought you would be more interested because you're the one who needs help..."

Sky's smile disappeared and he shot back "Hey if I want I can get all the help I need ok? I do not need you."

Z got shocked but then understood the stories she heard about Sky's big fat ego and sighed "I'm sorry if I offended you Sky, but I simply stated the facts. And plus we also need to get started whether you like it or not. Bridge and Sydney are already going to start from tomorrow. I don't want us to lag behind."

Sky now cooling down understood that whatever Z told was actually correct and said "Ok. We'll start from tomorrow. Where? You're place?"

Z took time to respond and said "Umm... Sky... not my place... uhh maybe yours? Or maybe the college itself? It remains open till 8pm for the Masters students anyway."

Sky got confused as to why she started acting awkward but continued anyways "Fine we'll do the assignments in the college after our classes get over."

Z let out a breath of relief heard by Sky and said "Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Yup."

She was about to say Goodnight but when she heard is 'yup' she decided against it and simply cut the phone. Sky sighed thinking his 'yup' was kinda rude and Z had called and asked for helping even when it was Sky who needed the help.

Next day after college, Sydney went to Bridge's house to do the project. She drove her car to the address he mentioned and stopped infront of a nice looking 3 storied bungalow, she drove inside the gate and parked it infront of his garden and saw the beautiful flowers and stopped by to smell them, just then a little dog ran towards her and started to lick her legs, she squealed "Ewww!" but when she saw the little dog wag it's tail and look at her with love she bent down and picked it up and started caressing it saying "Awww hello there..." she saw his collar and rolled her eyes on seeing his name and continued "Buttery!... Hi Buttery you're so cute!"

"It's an Australian shepherd." Syd turned back to see Bridge smiling.

She replied "I know that... I know a thing or two about dogs myself. But this is the first time I came across a dog having a name Buttery." She challenged him holding in her chuckle.

Bridge simply picked up the dog and said looking hurt "Why? I love the name buttery!" He said wiggling his fingers and Syd let out a small chuckle and he continued "Just see his brown coat, Buttery fits him just fine!" He smiled sweetly at her causing her to say 'awwww' inside her head.

Bridge then put Buttery down and looked at Syd and said "Come in Syd... let's get started."

Sydney raised her eyebrow and Bridge looked embarrassed and asked "I meant Sydney not Syd." and started walking towards the door and she followed him "But what about Buttery?" she asked looking at the little dog sitting all by itself in the garden.

Bridge said "He likes the outdoors..." And closed the door behind them. As she entered she saw that the whole house was so cool. It was impeccably white and silver with dashes of color here and there. They stood at room kind of place which had a huge silver cabinet for shoes, a long red circular pot to put your umbrellas and another silver cabinet to hang coats and there was a big transparent wall and a transparent sliding door which would lead entry to the actual house.

As Syd was about to enter looking at the house she was stopped by Bridge who told her apologetically "Ahh Sydney... My mom's kind of a cleanliness freak so if you could please take off your shoes here and wear these it would mean the world to me."

Syd instead of getting insulted said "Sure." as she took the puffy slippers from Bridge and took off her stilettos.

Bridge looked at her shocked and after she finished wearing the pink puffy slippers she saw Bridge's shocked but pleased expression and said "My mom was a cleanliness freak too." she then looked down.

Bridge felt sorry for her and said "Come on in my parents want to meet a friend of mine other than Sky, Z or Kat." Sydney raised her eyebrows smiling as she thought of the word 'friend' as she followed him inside.

As she entered, she saw Bridge's parents and a lady who she assumed was Bridge's grandmom and was about to say hello when Bridge's mom came up to her and gave her a long comforting hug while saying "Hello Sydney dear! You look beautiful."

Syd who was shocked at the hug gradually melted into it as she got the motherly love she long craved for, for so many years.

Sydney then replied with a grin on her face "Thank you . It's lovely to meet you!"

Bridge's mom smiled and said "Oh please call me Ellie."

Sydney nodded and then was taken into a half hug, now fatherly, by Bridge's dad who said "It's nice to meet you Sydney. If Bridgey troubles you let me know, I'll take care of him."

Sydney chuckles as Bridge looks up at the ceiling and then says "I will ."

replies "The name's Edward but everyone calls me Eddy."

Syd smiles and then is engulfed in yet another hug by Bridge's grandmom this time and chuckles as her grandmom says "Hello Sydney, my name's Alice but everyone calls me granny."

Bridge says "You're not being funny gran."

Granny then says "And people like Bridge call me gran." as she pulled his ears and Syd laughed and said "It's great to meet to granny."

As they were walking up the stairs from the ground floor to the first and then the second floor to Bridge's room, Sydney still smiling looked at Bridge and Bridge looked at her and said embarrassed "My family loves hugging... I'm so sorry if you felt weird."

Syd's smile faded as she thought as though what kind of a person people thought she was and said seriously "Bridge I'm not a monster, why would I feel weird if anyone was hugging me lovingly?"

Bridge said looking apologetic "Oh I just thought they violated your personal space or something..." as he saw her getting hurt he continued "...you know because you don't actually hang around with people much and... this way Sydney... that's my room." he directed her when he saw her going towards the stairs again, she nodded and sighed, her face now sad and as they entered she was shocked to see Bridge's room.

It was completely different than the whole house it had silver for sure but no white, mostly green and gray. And it had a 42inch LED television infront of his bed and had multiple gadgets along with his gaming console. His work desk had two computers, a laptop, his tablet, many hardwares which she couldn't recognize, a cabinet inbuilt within the wall which was full of CDs and DVDs and books all on computers and programming. The room was very very cold as two air conditioners were ON on the lowest temperature to keep the router and server and all the other gadgets from overheating.

Syd shuddered in the cold air and as Bridge saw that he told "Hey I'm sorry... lets go to the terrace and study, it won't be that cold up there, wait let me just get the books."

And they went to the terrace and Syd sat on the sofa which was under a big canopy and she asked "This is where you people barbeque right?"

Bridge smiled "Yeah."

He got a message on his phone and the screen blinked and Syd could see Kat's picture as his wallpaper and chuckled.

He asked looking confused "What's the matter?"

Sydney then said "Why don't you ask Kat out?"

Bridge sighed "What if she says no." making a really sad face.

Syd felt bad for him "Hey what if she says yes? And if you don't hurry Conner might make the move, Orgy told me he was interested in her and she started liking him too."

Bridge sighed "Lets start Sydney..." as he opened his book.

Sydney said "Call me Syd." and smiled at him and he smiled back and said "Okay Syd what do you know about Limits and continuity?"

Sydney froze with her mouth half open, not knowing the first thing about limits and they both burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Around 3pm at the canteen of their college Z waited for Sky. Z was wearing black shorts, a maroon top with a fitted yellow short coat and brown boots with thin yellow lace going zig-zag on the boot and ending on top tied, and a one shoulder brown college bag with her long hair open. They had no class together today, so she was anxious to see him. Sky came walking towards her and his heart started beating faster as he saw her, she looked so beautiful. The same was going on with Z when she saw Sky coming up to her wearing ripped blue jeans and fitted black shirt with first two buttons open.

Z smiled at him "Hi Sky!"

Sky looked at her and smiled "Hi Z... uhh where do you want to start?"

Z said "I think the rec room is empty now... Lets go there."

Sky nodded and smiled, seeing Z smile at him and then looking down. When they reached the rec room, Z said as she sat on a chair and Sky sat on the opposite chair and removed the chess board from the table and put his books, "So what do you want to learn first Sky?"

Sky sighed "I think I would start with algebra."

Z nodded "Okay Lets start."

After 1 hour of teaching and learning Z took Sky's pen away from his hand and he looked at her perplexed and she said "I think it's time for rest, we wouldn't want to overwork our brains!"

Sky smiled "You're a really good teacher Z I have to say."

Z looked at him and joked "Reeeally?"

Sky chuckled "Yeah!" Z blushed a bit and Sky saw that and looked down and smiled "Hey Z I'm sorry for shouting at you on the phone yesterday."

Z smirked "Hey I can handle it... I've heard stories about the two of you. How you can't live without eachother."

Sky raised his eyebrow "Me and who?"

Z then replied in a duhh way "You and your ego!"

Sky widened his eyes and laughed "Hey I DO NOT have an ego problem!"

Z rolled her eyes "Yeah right!"

Just then Z's phone rings and she picks it up "Hey mom!... Yeah I'm at the college... No can do! I'll be late because I'm doing an assignment with a friend... his name's Sky... no momy I'm not dating him... byeee..."

She rolls her eyes as she cuts the phone.

Sky chuckles "Moms!"

Z sighs "Yeah moms!"

Sky then thought something and said "Hey Z Jack's you're adopted brother right?"

Z says "Yeah! But he's like my own brother. From the start."

Sky smiles "I'm sure... but then why is his surname Landors?"

Z's face became pale and she answers after a moment "Oh... that's because he is the son of my dad's best friend and after Jack's parents died my parents adopted him but let him keep his original surname anyways."

Sky smiled and nodded, and on seeing Z getting uneasy he puts his hand on hers and asks "Everything okay Z?"

Z looks at him, smiles a bit and says "Yeah yeah everything's fine... now let's get back to math!" She says as she removes her hand from his hand and gives him his pen.

After 3 hours of math, Sky and Z finally called it a day and walked through the hallways towards the exit gate, Sky then seeing Z walking beside him said "Hey you walk home right?"

Z's eyes widened and she said without looking at him "Yeah..."

Sky then narrows his eyes and says "C'mon I'll drop you home."

Z now looks at him and says "No no Sky its okay I can walk back home its no issue at all!"

Sky was now sure something was wrong, but still says smiling "No Z I insist, you've stayed back till 7pm just to teach me, I can atleast drop you off, it's 7:15... and for a beautiful girl like you I don't think it would be safe."

Z blushed so hard her face transformed into a tomato. (a/n: not literally cz that wud b super weird)

Sky saw this and smiled at her adoringly and after her blush subsided she said "Really Sky I'm okay I'll..." But Sky cut her off, now a bit serious "I'll not take no for an answer."

Z then stood at the gate rattling her brain for some kind of excuse and when she got one she said "Sky! Actually Jack was coming to pick me up!"

Sky stared at her and smiled cunningly "Okay I'll give you company until he comes."

Z saw his smile and knew that he knew she was making up excuses. 'Why won't he give up already!' Z thought and then sighed and said still playing along "Sky... I really appreciate your help but..."

Sky then had enough and said "Okay Z I understand you don't want to come with me that's why you're making up all these excuses. I'll let you be. Thanks again for teaching me." he said as he started walking away.

Z never thought he would take it this way and called out "Sky!"

He smirked but then wiped that smirk off his face and looked back to see Z walking towards him looking apologetic "I'm sorry Sky, it's not like that, I would love if you could drop me home. It's already late."

Sky smiled at her pleased and opened a door for her to sit and went on to sit on the driver's seat and asked "So where to?"

Z told him casually while fastening her seat belt "Parker Avenue, House 28."

Sky looked at her as if she grew an extra nose and asked "You walk that far? Why not take a bus or something?"

Z suddenly felt dumb telling him that address and bit her lip and after a pause said "I uh... love to walk! I hope that's not an issue!"

Sky gave an unsatisfied smile and looked front as he turned on the engine and said "Nope. Nothing wrong with that."

As he reached he saw a humble 2 storied house, but that was the backdoor, he asked "Why don't you enter from the front Z?"

She said "Oh the door's jammed." as she played with her hands.

Sky nodded but still feeling she was lying yet again. She really was a terrible liar.

Sky then said "C'mon let me say hello to your mom and say that we are not dating." But before she could oppose he was already out and went on to open her door in a true gentlemanly fashion.

She said "Thanks." and smiled nervously and Sky picked up yet another sign to confirm the she was lying. She then went on to press the bell of Kat's House praying it wasn't Kat who opened the door.

When she saw open the door Z sighed and smiled "Hey mom!" and winked at her which she understood and said "Hey Z, do you know where Jack is he didn't reach till now."

Z pleased with the performance Kat's mom was putting up said "One never knows where he goes off to... he was supposed to pick me up. And mom this is Sky and he's not my boyfriend!"

Sky who was silently observing them smiled and hugged her "Pleased to meet you ."

Kat's mom then said "C'mon in Sky, have some coffee."

Sky then politely declined since he was getting late "Some other time , I'm actually running late."

Z smiled "Bye Sky! Goodnight."

Sky smiled at her genuinely and said "Bye Z. Night." and went over to his car and drove away.

Z went inside Kat's house and squealed "You're the best !"

Kat's mom hugged her but then asked her with concern "How much long will this go on Z?"

Kat came as Z sighed "A while ... If anyone gets to know I'm the college trustee's daughter, I'll have a hard time and everyone will think I got my marks because I'm the trustee's daughter. That's why only the college authority and teacher's know who Jack and I are."

Kat sighed and said "Yeah and I just want Sydney Drew to know you are 10 times richer than her she'll..." Z cut her off "C'mon Kat I'm not here to make enemies I just want my degree to prove to dad that I'm capable of doing things on my own. And being rich doesn't mean you need to be stuck up and spoilt."

Kat simply rolls her eyes "If only I were rich!" Z and rolled their eyes and hit her.

Sky was driving thinking about how much he was overthinking about Z. She wasn't hiding anything. It's just that she walked that far everyday. But that far? Only a crazy person would walk that far. It's not that she didn't have money to go on a bus, her phone and wardrobe were pretty high end. But then her home was not what he expected, he expected her to be richer than that, like how Bridge was. But then what's in a home? But then who was that lady in the limo? And why was Z feeling so uneasy whenever he asked about her home or family? And why the backdoor for God sakes? They could replair their front door, it wouldn't cost a fortune. But maybe the door broke recently, maybe yesterday. And maybe you should stop thinking Sky.

Sky put his exploding brain to rest and reached his home. He went up the lift and to his bedroom and fell flat on it.

Elizabeth Delgado.

Hmmm...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Z sat on the sofa with Kat putting her head on Z's lap lying down and both watching TV and Z asking "So when are you and Connor going to start you're assignment? "

Z failed to see Kat's blush as her eyes were glued to the TV screen. Kat said "From tomorrow."

Z replied "Mmmhmm." Thats when came in "Z, you're car has come. Go home safely."

Z said "Thanks !" as Kat elevated her head for Z to get up and Z put a cushion under Kat's still elevated head and left shouting "Bye guys! Loved the dinner ! Katty don't be late tomorrow."

Z came out of their home and saw a long black limo waiting for her and as she saw the driver come out to open the doors for her she rolled her eyes "Nooo Matthew you don't have to! Get back in the car, I have fully functioning arms and can open doors myself!"

Matthew smiled as this happened practically everyday but since he was the driver he had to, and said "Very well ." and got inside the car only after Z got in. As she reached her house, before she could open the door the security man opened it for her and she glared at him "Really?" as he smiled apologetically. She walked and another security guard opened the main doors for her and by now she was too tired to even give a look, she just obliged and as she entered, a strong hand held her hand and she looked back to see her father smile at her as her eyes grew wide "Daddy! You're back early!" as she hugged him and he laughed "Ofcourse! I always love to surprise my angels, now where is the other one?"

Jack came sighing but still walking fast "Please dad don't call me an angel, I'm the devil!" said as he hugged him. rolled his eyes and said "Sure sure. My kids are all too old now are they?" he said squeezing Jack's cheeks to embarrass him even more as Z chuckled and Jack whined rolling his eyes "Dad!" The three went to the study, their dad's arms around both his kids' shoulders and found their mom already there, glaring at their dad as he came, with hands on her hips saying "I figured you would come here with you're children to talk to them after being away from them for two weeks but who needs to talk to same old Mrs. Robin Delgado right?" Z came out of her dad's hold walking towards the sofa singing "Someone's in trouble!" And Jack acting as if he was shocked "Oh my God dad you forgot to tell mom again? I mean counting this, you're tally is now upto a million." he snided as he went to sat beside Z to get a good view of their parent's fight, chuckling.

sighed "Robin honey I was going to tell you but I wanted it to be a surprise! I'm sorry!"

Z cooed "Awww..."

rolled her

eyes "Yeah right! I'm you're manager Richard, ofcourse I'll know when you use our jets to fly somewhere because I'm the one finalizing it."

Jack commented "Oohh good one mom!"

Both older people rolled their eyes and then said "I'm sorry Robin I was going to give you a surprise in our room."

Both Z and Jack whined "Eeewww!" "Dad we didn't need ro hear that!"

seeing his wife's still mad expression then opens his attache and removes a box for her "I think this should make you happy!"

then opens it to see a beautiful diamond necklace with sapphires and rubies studded and smiles.

Z then cheers "Way to go dad! Win mom over with jewelry!"

Jack then whines "Where's my gift?" Z and their mom roll their eyes and laughs and removes his bag and gives him a small box. Jack opens it to find a key and looks at his dad expectantly. Their dad then announces comically "Is it a car? Is it a plane? It is a lavish villa on Valerie Avenue!" Z almost fell down laughing when she heard Jack shout and jump like a crazy chimpanzee saying thank you thank you and hugging their dad as mom laughed too.

then announced "And now for Z Z z..." he said by lowering his voice on each Z as if it were the echo of the first Z. Z got up as Jack held her from behind still excited and continued "You get a lavish Villa on the Bluebird Harbour becauseweknowyoulovetheseeeeeeea!" he said completing the line fast as it was meant to be an announcement. Z squealed and jumped with Jack as she went and hugged her dad saying thank you thank you and took her own box and jumped! loved to see her kids happy but it was almost 12:30am and they both had college tomorrow and said "Now, now go and sleep."

As they frowned after being treated like kids and left, Richard came and hugged Robin and said "Even after gifting them the villas, your necklace was the one that costed us a fortune."

Robin hit him as they both laughed and said "You're spoiling them Richie."

Richard smiled "They're worth it. We've raised good children Robin. Zack and Jade must have been so proud."

Robin sighed thinking about their old bestfriends and Jack's parents and said "Yes they would.. yes they would." They then walked towards the lift to their room.

As Z came out of the lift and ran towards her room, and her doors slid behind her she ran towards her walk in closet and went up the stairs to the upper floor of her closet, opened a cupboard door and put her dad's gift safely in it along with his other gifts, the ones which could fit into a closet ofcourse." And then got down and went to her bathroom to take a shower changed into her pajamas and waltzed happily as she went up the curved stairs towards her bed which was elevated 10 feet from the ground like almost a second floor and plopped on her bed sleeping happily.


End file.
